The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmudeep’. ‘Zanmudeep’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for pot mums which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a 8 weeks response time and a medium plant height. ‘Zanmudeep’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 45927 with the male parent id 44279. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmudeep’ differ from plants of the female parent in inflorescence color. The female parent has pink inflorescences, while those of ‘Zanmudeep’ are dark purple. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmudeep’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics. (1) Plant vigor. And (2) Inflorescence size. (1). Plants of the male parent are less vigorous than those of ‘Zanmudeep’. (2) Inflorescences of the male parent are smaller than those of ‘Zanmudeep’.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in April 2004. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmudeep’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initial selection in June 2004 and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, although the phenotype may somewhat vary with variations in environment such as light intensity and temperature.